


Triple The Love

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Bingo On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pre-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, doubts, rareshipsonbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: It was scary enough being pregnant at nineteen, but when Yuuko finds out that she and Takeshi are having triplets, she becomes overwhelmed with doubts.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Nishigori Yuuko, Nishigori Takeshi/Nishigori Yuuko
Series: Bingo On Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Triple The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rareshipsonbingo on Tumblr  
> Prompt: Family  
> Pairing: Takeshi Nishigori/Yuuko Nishigori

Triplets.

One, two, three babies.

Growing inside her.

Yuuko left her gynecologist’s office in a daze, the news not sinking in no matter how many times she repeated Dr. Hozuki’s words in her head.

How could they be having _triplets_? She had only recently come around to accepting the idea of one baby, but three? There had to be some kind of mistake.

She pulled out the sonogram picture the doctor had given her to show Takeshi since he had been unable to attend the appointment due to work. The image was fuzzy and difficult to make out, but there were still three distinct fetuses no matter how she tried to trick herself into thinking otherwise.

No mistake. Triplets.

Triple the mouths to feed. Triple the diapers to change. Triple the clothes to buy and wash and fold. How were they even going to be able to afford to raise three children on the salary they made from their jobs at the rink? Maybe she could take on more coaching duties, but it’s not like people in Hasetsu were lining up in droves to take skating lessons, not even from the former “Madonna of Ice Castle” who had been one of Japan’s most promising female skaters until she was dumb enough to get herself knocked up at nineteen, ending her Olympic dreams.

Yuuko stuffed the sonogram back in her purse, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek with her hand. She had already cried enough tears. She and Takeshi were going to be parents – that was supposed to be a happy thing, right?

Ten minutes later, she arrived back at Ice Castle. Takeshi was manning the skate rental booth, although judging by the bored look on his face as he mindlessly scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, business had been slow while she was gone.

“Have any skaters come by since I left?” she asked, Takeshi immediately straightening his posture.

“Yuuko, you’re back! I was just –”

“Goofing off?” She giggled at the blush that colored his cheeks, Takeshi rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s okay. Did Yuuri at least come by for his afternoon session?”

“Of course. He’s out on the ice with Coach Shimao, working on his quad toe.” Takeshi frowned. “Hey, do you really think he’s serious about moving to Detroit after he graduates?”

“Probably.” Yuuko sighed, joining him in the booth and stashing her purse under the counter. “Coach Shimao is great, but if Yuuri is ever going to achieve his dream of standing on the podium with Viktor Nikiforov, he needs someone with more experience coaching elite skaters. Coach Cialdini is one of the top coaches in the world. It would be stupid not to go.”

Not that she wanted him to. Yuuri was her best friend. They had been together for over a decade, ever since the day they met on the ice. They had grown up together, trained together, dreamed together… She couldn’t even imagine going to work every morning, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to see him practicing figures or jumping those beautiful triple axels of his.

She wanted to beg him to stay, but that wouldn’t be fair to him. Though her Olympic dreams were dashed, Yuuri still had a chance to make his come true. She couldn’t be selfish and stand in the way of that...

“Yuuko? Yuuko?” Takeshi waved a hand in front of her face.

Yuuko blinked, breaking from her thoughts. “Sorry, did you ask me something?”

“I wanted to know how your appointment went,” Takeshi said. “Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” she said, forcing a smile to her face. “Perfectly healthy.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear. Did the doctor do one of those...uh, whatchamacallit? Sonar grams?”

“Sonograms, and, yeah, she gave me one to see how far I was along.” Yuuko placed a hand on her stomach. Already she was beginning to show a little, even though she was only nine weeks pregnant according to Dr. Hozuki. That should have been her first clue that there was something out of the ordinary about the pregnancy. “Actually, I have a picture of the sonogram for you to see, but…”

“Let me see! Let me see!”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, of course.”

She reached again for her purse and pulled out the picture, though she didn’t immediately hand it over to Takeshi, holding it against her chest. Between the two of them, Takeshi had been the most excited about the baby once the initial shock of the positive pregnancy test passed, but how would he react to the news that she was carrying three babies instead of the expected one? Would he still be happy? Upset? Would he decide it was too much for him and leave her to raise the triplets all on her own?

Oh, God, if he did that...

“Yuuko, are you sure everything went all right at the doctor’s? You’ve been acting kind of weird ever since you got back. Is there something wrong with the baby, after all?”

“No, not ‘wrong’, exactly. It’s just...surprising, I guess?” She didn’t know how else to break the news, so she shoved the sonogram into his hand. “Here. You’ll see what I mean.”

Takeshi gave her a quizzical look before staring down at the paper in his hand. His eyebrows knotted as he tried to make out what he was seeing, but realization slowly dawned on him, his mouth going slack-jaw. “T-Three? There are...three babies?”

“S-Surprise! We’re having trip...trip...trip--”

Yuuko could no longer keep up the charade, bursting into tears.

“Hey, come here.” Takeshi set the sonogram down on the counter, then wrapped Yuuko in one of his famous bear hugs she loved so much. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“No, it’s not!” she sobbed into his T-shirt. “Everything’s going wrong! This wasn’t the life I wanted, Takeshi. I should be training to go to the Olympics with Yuuri, not married and pregnant with triplets at nineteen, working a low-wage job at a skating rink and giving lessons to kids who come only because their parents forced them to.”

“I know…” His voice was so soft, she could barely hear it over the sound of her own crying. “I know,” he repeated, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

Her heart broke a little. From the start, Takeshi blamed himself for what happened, even though they had both made the idiotic decision that night to sleep together despite the fact that he had run out of his stash of condoms. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel even more guilty. It wasn’t as if she was the only one who had to give up her dreams. Takeshi had dropped out of his freshman year of college in order to take a full-time job working at Ice Castle to support their new little – now, big – family. They had both made huge sacrifices.

“No, I’m sorry,” she said, pulling away from his embrace and swiping the sleeve of her hoodie over her eyes. “I didn’t mean to take it all out on you. It’s just...a lot, you know? Having one baby was scary enough, but three? I just don’t know how we can handle this.”

“Listen, Yuuko.” Takeshi tenderly cupped her face between his large hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears. “I know this wasn’t the life you dreamed of having, but that doesn’t mean it still can’t be a good one. You always wanted to have a big family, right? Maybe not so young, and maybe not all at once…”

Sniffling, she managed a small smile. It was true that she had always imagined herself with a houseful of kids. Three cute little daughters – or sons, although her imaginary kids were usually girls in her dreams – who she could pass on her love of skating. She’d even picked out names for her future kids, as dorky as it was: Axel, Loop, and Lutz after her three favorite jumps.

“And we can always ask the owner for raises,” he continued. “You’ve practically been running this place for years, even before you were officially hired. It’s about time you get paid what you deserve. If that’s not enough, I’ll get a second job – a third, even!”

“No, no third job. We’ll never see you,” Yuuko said with a shake of her head. “Maybe we can move in with my parents? I know we were gung-ho about having our own place, but with three babies, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having some extra help.”

“Whatever you want.” He pressed his lips against her forehead. “I’ll do anything to make you happy. I promise, we’ll make this work.”

She nodded, feeling a little bit better about things. The idea of having triplets still kind of scared the crap out of her, but as long as she had Takeshi by her side, maybe she could handle it after all. “I love you,” Yuuko said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. “You know that, right?”

He smiled, kissing her again, that time on the lips. “I love you, too,” he said before bending down, Yuuko giggling as he began landing kisses her on her belly. “And you...and you...and you!”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Yuri!! On Ice” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
